


The book of love.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Pouty Sherlock, Some angst, and porn, greg with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quite night Greg is reading and Sherlock wants some attention. Also, Sherlock is jealous of a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The book of love.

Sherlock fidgeted in the sofa next to Greg. His finger burned to touch him but Sherlock wanted to give Greg some alone time. He really wanted to, that was his intent but he looked so sexy with his glasses on and Sherlock wanted Greg's mouth on his like yesterday!

 

Greg didn't notice a thing, as usual when reading. Once he started the whole world vanished and it was just him and the imaginary world from the pages he was reading.

 

Sherlock looked at the cover and saw that it was The Hobbit. He smiled softly, Greg had read it to him a few months ago. Apparently not knowing The Hobbit was ' a serious lack in his knowledge' and it just wouldn't do.

 

So Greg had read Sherlock the story in bed while the rain was coming down the window. It wasn't that many pages, 320, but they had needed a few weeks to get to the end of it. Mainly because Sherlock got distracted by Greg and his reading glasses and started kissing the other man's neck till he caved and put the book away.

 

Sherlock got closer to Greg, taking in his sent, a mixture of his favorite soap, the red wine they'd had and pure Greg. Sherlock pushed his noise to Greg's neck and inhaled deeply. He loved Greg's smell, for some reason he got turned on by smells and even now he felt his dick get harder.

 

Sherlock saw the faint smile on Greg's lips but couldn't figure out if it was because of him or because of something that happened in the book. That fact made him a little upset, surely he was far more interesting than The Hobbit; a book Greg had read at least 5 times before they'd started dating.

 

Sherlock felt a small pang of doubt cross his mind. They'd been dating for 6 months now. Was Greg getting tired of him already? Was he bored?

 

Sherlock knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, he lack social skills and couldn't for the life of him be nice to people he disliked. Donovan came to mind and that made him grit his teeth. They hadn't told anyone they were dating, mostly because Sherlock didn't care for such things and Greg was a very private person after the horrible history with his ex wife. That had gone round the entire station and once was enough.

 

Now Sherlock was wondering if it was something else. Maybe the reason Greg hadn't told anyone was because he had second thought? Maybe he was ashamed of Sherlock?

 

Sherlock pressed his nose in closer to Greg's, planting a little kiss on his neck. Greg's eyes fluttered closed for a second and Sherlock took that as a good sign.

 

He continued his way down Greg's neck, leaving kisses and licks. He pressed his body closer to Greg's side, his growing erection pushing into Greg's thigh.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

He pushed again, now leaving a bit on Greg's neck. Sherlock heard Greg moan and he couldn't suppress a smirk. Maybe he wasn't tired of him after all.

 

He sucked at the mark made, his hands going to Greg's chest, sliding down to his stomach, resting at the waistband of his loose trousers.

 

“I'm much more interesting than your book Greg.” Sherlock purred in Greg's ear, licking the shell, his hand going to Greg's groin and palming his dick. He felt a spark of pride when he noticed Greg's cock was getting hard as well.

 

"Needing some attention are we, love?” Greg smiled at Sherlock, finally taking his eyes off of the book. Sherlock blushed seeing the flicker of amusement in Greg's eyes. The glasses made his eyes look far prettier than usual. He looked sexy, intelligent.

 

Sherlock reached for the book, trying to pull it out Greg's hands.

 

“Maybe a little. You've been reading all night.” He knew he was pouting but he really couldn't help it.

 

“I'm almost done with this chapter Sherlock, just a few more minutes.”

 

Before Sherlock could really think about it, he exploded

 

“DAMMIT LESTRADE! YOU'VE READ THAT BLOODY BOOK 5 TIMES ALREADY! IS IT REALLY THAT MUCH MORE INTERESTING THEN ME! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, YOU'RE ALREADY BORED WITH ME AREN'T YOU?! ALREADY TIRED OF THE FREAK WITH HIS ANTI SOCIAL SKILLS AND WEIRD HABITS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST END IT NOW THEN? BEFORE PEOPLE AT THE YARD FIND OUT YOU SCREWED THE FREAK IN A MOMENT OF MADNESS!”

 

Sherlock had gotten up from the sofa, looking down at Greg with fury and hurt in his eyes. He felt tears threaten to fall but he was dammed if he would let Greg see it. He turned to leave but Greg was there in record time. Sherlock heard the book hit the ground and it gave him great satisfaction.

 

“Sherlock stop! What are you talking about? I just wanted to finish the chapter, that's all. Of course you're more interesting then the book, hell, you're the most interesting person I know!"

 

Greg tried to look into Sherlock's eyes, he grabbed Sherlock's hand and squeezed it, probably too tightly but he didn't want Sherlock to run. He was afraid if he did Sherlock wouldn't come back. Just the idea made his heart turn cold.

 

“I'm not tired of you, or bored. I want you, I'll always want you. I haven't told people specifically cause I didn't think you would find it important. It's not because I'm ashamed of you. Hey, look at me Love please. I'm **not** ashamed of you. Never.”

 

Greg put his finger under Sherlock's chin to get him to look at him. Then he cradled Sherlock's head within his two hands.

 

“Look at me and tell me that I'm lying. I love you Sherlock, just because my focus is elsewhere doesn't mean that I don't. It's like you and your experiment.”

 

Sherlock was scanning his face, taking in Greg's words, he saw his own face reflected in Greg's glasses and was shocked by the hurt he saw there. Greg had power over him, he was the only person Sherlock let close enough to hurt him deeply.

 

“When you are busy you forget the world around you, and that's okay. I love seeing you busy with work, with the stuff you like. It makes me love you more, not less. You know this Sherlock. I will never be bored of you, nor will I ever be ashamed to call you my partner.”

 

He pulled Sherlock's head closer and placed a soft kiss to the man's forehead. Sherlock was still looking at Greg but now his mouth made an 'O' shape and his eyes got huge.

When Sherlock didn't blink for almost a minute Greg shook him gently, the soft smile on his lips fading.

 

“Love. What's wrong? Did you not get what I said? Sherlock?”

 

“You love me.”

It came out like a whispered, a whisper mixed with wonderment and disbelieve. It broke Greg's heart really.

 

“Of course I love you Sherlock. I know I'm not the best to speak of these things and I probably should show you more but you have to.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Sherlock finally blinked and looked at Greg again, the disbelieve being replaced by pure joy. Before Greg could comment Sherlock was pressing him closer, kissing his lips, tasting him with his tongue. Greg smiled and Sherlock grabbed his hair, pulling on it, reaching down to kiss Greg's neck. He sucked a mark then and Greg's knees trembled.

 

“Oh, love.”

 

Sherlock moaned at the petname, pushing Greg to the sofa, sitting on top of him, his knees on either side of Greg. Greg reached for his glasses to take them off but Sherlock shook his head.

 

“Leave them on.” Greg's dick throbbed at the breathlessness of Sherlock's voice, the gravely tone caused by lust. Greg felt Sherlock's growing erection press against his own and his hands went to grab Sherlock's ass and push him down. He loved Sherlock's ass, it was a perfect shape, so firm but also soft to the touch and he could never get enough of squeezing it. One time he'd even left two bitemarks, one on each cheek, and seeing that in the morning had made him grin like a madman, or a horny teenager.

 

Sherlock was panting above him, assaulting his neck, clearly leaving a row of bitemarks behind. Sherlock's nails were digging into Greg's back, grinding his erection against Greg's own. It felt amazing, the feeling of their clad dicks rubbing against each other, the friction it reacted. The sounds coming out of Sherlock's lush lips.

 

Greg's hand traveled down to Sherlock's waistband, pinching his nipples as he went. He loved the reaction it got out of Sherlock every time. They'd already discovered that Sherlock could come from that alone. It had been a memorable night, and morning, for sure.

 

Right now Greg was too impatient for that, he wanted to feel Sherlock's dick in his hand, the feeling of Sherlock's cock against his palm when he pumped him, the feeling of pre come on his hands. He moaned and stuffed his hand inside Sherlock's pants.

 

Sherlock's dick was thinner then his but longer. He started stroken fast and hard, just the way Sherlock liked it. When he reach the head he did a little thing with his hands that drove Sherlock wild. The man was panting and cursing above him. His nails digging deeper into Greg's shoulders and Greg's eyes rolled back in his head.

 

The way he was able to make Sherlock lose control, to see Sherlock like this, panting, moaning, pushing his dick faster into Greg's hand. He felt a spark of pride and grabbed Sherlock's dick harder.

 

“Greg, it's not enough. I need more.”

 

Sherlock's hands went from Greg's shoulders to his waistband and started tugging on Greg's pants. Greg let go of Sherlock's dick, tugging off Sherlock's pants and helping to take his own off. He grabbed both their dicks and started stroking them together.

 

“Yes. Oh, that's it.”

Sherlock kissed him sloppy and open mouthed and it was amazing. Greg licked his cupid's bow, bit on his bottom lip before devouring him again. His glasses steamed up, causing his vision to blur but it didn't matter. He could picture Sherlock's face, the look on it, the set of his mouth, the spark in his eyes. The pace got faster, less controlled and Greg felt that he was getting closer.

 

“Sherlock, help me. So close.”

 

Sherlock placed his hand on Greg's and added pressure. Their cocks were slick with precome and it made the most glorious sound.

 

“Greg, oh, don't stop, Greg. I. Oh. Greg!”

 

Greg felt the moment Sherlock's orgasm took over, strands of hot, white semen falling on his nightshirt and on their joined hands.

 

Greg pompt 3 times more before he was coming too, screaming Sherlock's name.

 

He felt Sherlock's hot breath on his shoulder while he came down,the weight of Sherlock on top of him a nice sensation. He brushed Sherlock's wet curls from his face and planted a kiss on his head.

 

"Never doubt my love for you, Sunshine. I'll stay around for as long as you'll have me.”

 

“Always. Stay always.” Sherlock replied, already his eyes were closing.

 

Greg rearranged Sherlock on the sofa, getting a cloth to clean them up as best as possible. When he was done Sherlock was fast asleep, a smile on his face.

 

“Always. I can live with that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an idea I saw on Tumblr by Sherstrade-is-my-division.  
> You can find it here; http://sherstrade-is-my-division.tumblr.com/post/149581286033/cute-sherstrade-moment  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Gavin James.
> 
>  
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
